Body Of A God Drabbles
by Bloodrops and Teardrops
Summary: I am now writing more hilarious and fluffy oneshots so I can make you feel happy inside. Qoute: 'Come on Katara. Let's go have sex.' Quick updater so don't worry about how many chapters you see now.Zutara and various other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, zutarian4life here. You might have read my story 'Mah Ghetto Life'.I decided to write a Zutara one shot. This idea has been stuck in my head for weeks. It's not modern though. Enjoy! ******

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

"Can you please stop fighting?! I'm sick of it!" Katara yelled at Toph and Sokka. Sokka raised his eyebrows pointed a finger at Toph.

"Blame it all on Toph! _She's _the one that threw me _ten feet_ in the air!"

"Hey! _You're _the one that put those stinky socks in my face. You little-" Katara cut her off. "That's it! I'm going some where far from you guys!" As she said that she stood up, clenched her fists and walked toward the forest.

_Oh Spirits! Where am I? I've been walking for hours. _Katara hugged her chest to keep herself warm. It was getting dark and she could get raped or killed in the creepy forest. She walked for a few more minutes when she felt light sprinkles of water on her skin and the sound of water running. Katara let a small smile form on her face. "Water." She whispered to herself. She walked slowly toward the water, careful not to trip. "Almost there." Katara saw a soft blue light. Staying low she walked toward it. There it was. A beautiful water fall.

Katara looked around for a minute when her eyes immediately caught something pale. It was a young man. Probably around the ages of 17 or 18. He was bathing. He had pale skin. It looked smooth and soft. And his muscles were very well sculptured. He seemed like he has been working out for years. Katara wanted to run her finger along every muscle. She decided to look below the waist. Her eyes slowly trailing every muscle, from his biceps to his six pack down to his manhood. She gasped. It was gorgeous. Pale, not too big and too small, just right. Katara felt moisture in between her legs. She got closer to see his face but it was hidden in the shadows so she just sat to enjoy the show. The man started scrubbing his manhood and Katara let out a moan loud enough for him to hear. She covered her mouth. He turned to look at her. Katara's eyes widened and she gasped when she saw that scar. _Zuko! Hm. Never knew he was so sexy!_

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled as he covered himself, he was blushing a dark red. _I will have him. _Katara giggled.

"Just enjoying the show." She said as she put on an innocent face and shrugged. Zuko scowled. "You- you girl… pervert!" That made Katara even laugh more. "Well if you're_ done_ enjoying the _show_, would you please hand me the towel." Zuko said seriously. "Fine." Katara said. She walked over where the towel was swaying her hips a bit. She picked up the towel bending as low as she could and slowly got up. Zuko put a second hand on his manhood; he was starting to get an erection. Katara walked over to him and put the towel in his face. "Thanks." Zuko said as he lifted a hand to grab his towel but before he could grab it Katara pulled it out of his reach. "First… you have to kiss me." Zuko's mouth fell open. "I will not kiss you!"

"Fine then I will." Katara threw the towel aside and put her lips on Zuko's lips. She snaked her arms around his neck and put her leg around his thigh. Zuko took his hands off his manhood and put them on Katara's waist. Katara moaned when she felt Zuko's erection against her pelvis. She got closer to him. " Katara! Where are you?!" Katara gasped and got off of Zuko. It was Sokka's voice echoing through the forest. She turned back to Zuko. "Sorry. I have to go." Before she ran into the forest again she gave Zuko a small peck on his cheek.

Zuko just stood there dumbfounded watching Katara leave. _Girls ARE crazy!_

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I tried not to make it too graphic. READ MY STORY: 'Mah Ghetto Life'.**


	2. Fan Fiction

**Hey! Zutarian4Life here! Some might have read my one shot 'Body of a God', well I'm making more fluffy and hilarious Zutara drabbles just to make my fans happy. Enjoy and read my story 'Mah Ghetto Life'!**

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_It's a great day to walk in the forest. _Aang thought as he frolicked toward the forest. _All the love, butterflies, pretty flowers, animals mat-_

"Aaaahhhhh!" Aang was falling and hit his head hard on the ground with a muffled 'thud'. Groaning while getting up, Aang looked back at what he tripped on. It was a white medium-sized box with light coming from the front of it. Amused, Aang got closer to the white box. Next to the white box was a white circular thing with two squares at the top. He pressed on one of the squares and it just happened to be on the Anime/Manga category. Aang saw all these letters appear on the screen. The word 'Avatar' caught his eye. He put the mouse on the Avatar: The Last Airbender and pressed on the square. "Woah" Aang said. _I have to tell the rest them. _"Hey guys! Come, I found something!" Aang yelled with a hand over his mouth. After a few seconds of waiting the Gaang appeared behind Aang.

"What do you want Twinkle Toes?" Toph said crossing her arms over her growing chest. "Look or, uh… feel! In Toph's case." Aang said pointing at the computer. "Nah, don't _feel_ like it." Toph said walking back to camp. Katara got closer. "Fan Fiction?" Katara asked. "What the hell is Fan Fiction?" Zuko got closer as did Sokka. "Zutara Drabbles? What's Zutara?" Katara asked tilting her head. "I don't know." Aang answered. "But let's find out!" He said cheerfully. Aang clicked on Zutara Drabbles. Aang started to read.

"Katara moaned as Zuko sucked and nipped at her neck. She bent all the way down to his waist and started to suck on his-"

"OH MY FUCKING AGNI! AANG TAKE THAT OFF!" Zuko yelled blushing furiously covering his and Katara's eyes. Katara was whimpering. "Alright" Aang said shrugging his shoulders. He saw an arrow pointing to the left and clicked on it. "Hey, this takes us back!" He read the next title. "How To Love A Girl" Sokka smirked. "Woah Aang you _definitely _have to choose that, ey." "Okay." Aang clicked on it. " 'Oh Zuko!' Katara moaned. Her breath hitching in her throat at every word she spoke. Zuko smirked, moved down and stuck his tongue into her p-"

"STOP AANG!" Sokka yelled. Zuko and Katara seemed to be on a trance and their faces were red as cherries. After a few more Mature Content stories of Zuko and Katara the scarred teenager got sick of it. Zuko grabbed Katara by the wrist. "If we want people to stop fantasizing about us then we have … to d-do… it so they can stop!" Zuko pulled Katara deeper into the forest. "Come on Katara. Let's go have sex." Zuko mumbled to her.

Later that night Toph awoke from the sounds of moaning and short gasps for breath. "Finally!"

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

**Hope you like the second drabble and don't worry I update quickly but you have to REVIEW so I can continue with more hilarious drabbles. READ MY STORY 'Mah Ghetto Life'!!!**


	3. The Best Wife

**Hey lovelys! Kay Kay. I have another drabble! Give me challenges and…**_** REVIEW!!!!**_

ZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

"Now…push!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Katara screamed. She felt like ripping somebody's hair out. She grabbed a vase that was sitting by a nearby nightstand. The next person that walked through the door was probably going to get killed.

"Is everything alright in he- OH SPIRITS!" Zuko ducked from a vase flying toward his head.

"Get the FUCK out you STUPID BITCH!! I HATE you! " Katara yelled red with pain.

"Aww… you know you don't mean that."

Katara grabbed for another vase.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Zuko walked and leaned against the door.

"Agni, she's the best wife a man could have. I LOVE her!" Zuko sighed.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

**HAHA! I really like this chapter. REVIEW!! AND GIVE ME CHALLENGES!**


	4. Five Years Later

**Thank you everybody for all the reviews on The Best Wife. Love Ya's.**

TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

"I can't wait to see Toph. What about you guys?" Aang said sitting atop Appa's head looking over his shoulder to see Katara and Zuko.

"Of course I can't wait to see Toph. She's like a sister to me." Katara said.

"Same here." Zuko said rising his hand.

"I mean, it's been 5 years. She's seventeen now."

"Yeah, I bet she developed curves and breast." Katara said knowing Aang wouldn't answer that.

Aang blushed.

Zuko felt his ears plug. They were landing in a small Earth Kingdom city. When they got off of Appa they followed Toph's address to her small apartment. Aang was leading the way. When he got to her door step he took in a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when Toph opened it.

"Sup Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, and Princey." Toph said leaning against the doorway.

"Oh come on. I _know_ you can greet your best friends that you haven't seen in _five years_ better." Katara said standing in front of Aang.

Toph smirked. "You're right." Toph gave Katara and Zuko a hug and Aang a punch on the arm. They went into the house. It was big enough for two people and there were dark green couches and beige carpets and a few Earthbending Tournament medals hanging on the wall.

"Nice place you got Toph." Aang said looking around the apartment.

"Thanks."

There was a knock on the door and Toph went to open it. After a few seconds Toph came back and told Katara and Zuko it was a messenger for them. While Zuko and Katara were talking to the messenger Aang took the time to study Toph. He started on her face. She definitely looked more like a woman. Her eyelashes got longer and her lips were fuller. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail that came to the side and she still had those messy bangs in front of her face. Aang moved down to her breast. She had on a low-cut shirt that showed some of her cleavage and it tightened around her middle so it show off her curves especially with the dark green baggy pants with tight boots. She has definitely grown.

"Twinkle Toes, why are you staring at me?" Toph asked looking straight ahead.

"uh…well-I, you know-" As Aang stuttered Toph kept moving closer to him until their faces were just inches away.

"Oh shut up Aang and just KISS ME!!"

TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

_**REVIEW AND GIVE ME CHALLENGES!!**_


	5. Taste A Kiss

**Hi my fellow and ****LOYAL **** Zutarians, I changed my username! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been figuring out a plot for my Zutara story(which will be updated soon): 'Mah Ghetto Life' and I've been crying because of stupid Maiko! This is a Zutara, I repeat This is a Zutara Drabble.**

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Zuko looked down at Mai. Her long face, pale skin, and small golden eyes; a typical Fire Nation look but she just looked even more boring than the other women. He didn't need another person like him. What he needed was someone that was the exact opposite, like the blue eyed girl from the Southern Water Tribe. He saw Mai's face coming toward his, he didn't know himself that he was leaning in too and before he could pull back he was already kissing her. Her kisses felt like… like… like nothing only emptiness. He realized, he didn't love Mai. He needed Katara. Even just a simple _touch_ from Katara made Zuko get goosebumps. Zuko pulled back harshly from the kiss.

"I can't. I don't love you." As Zuko said this he walked away. Mai, clearly disappointed and confused, said. "It's that water peasant, isn't it." Zuko stopped and sighed but didn't look at her. "What do you think Mai?" Zuko didn't want to answer with a 'yes'. Mai felt tears forming in her eyes and let them fall. "I knew it! Well you and that slut can just go to hell!" Mai sobbed and walked as far away from him as possible. Again Zuko sighed._ I'm leaving tonight._

**The War**

Zuko and Katara were fighting off Ty Lee and a few firebenders. Exhausted and injured Zuko made a spinning kick and knocked all of the firebenders out._ We just need to beat Ty Lee. She's the only one left. _How wrong Katara was. In a tree just feet away from Katara hid Mai waiting for the right time to throw one of her most sharpest dagger at Katara and kill her. _Zuzu's poor girlfriend will be dead and he'll come back to me. _Mai's face was completely blank as she thought of this. There, Katara was off guard. Mai put her arm back and flung her wrist. All Zuko saw was a glint of silver from the corner of his eye. He then heard a scream and saw a person jump out of tree. He made a fire lasso and flung it at Mai so it got a grip of her waist. Mai screamed at the excruciating pain of fire burning her skin. Zuko brought her face to face.

"What did you fucking do?" Zuko yelled at her red with anger. Mai smirked. "Can I be your girlfriend now?" Zuko's eyes widened. He was about to slap her when he saw Mai's eyes roll to the back of her head. Zuko was confused at how she could've died but he looked down and he still had the lasso around her waist, literally burning through her skin. _I'm sorry, but that's what you get. _Zuko released his fire lasso and put Mai aside and turned to Katara. She had already taken the dagger out of her thigh but was bleeding a lot. Katara turned to Zuko with watery eyes.

"Zuko, I can't w-w-walk. Could you p-please hand m-m-me my water s-sack." Zuko nodded and handed it to her. Katara bended a quite large amount of water and soon enough she was good as new. Zuko felt so happy that she was okay that he kissed. Smiled into the kiss.

She tasted like sweet love.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

**Hoped you all liked this chapter and REVIEW! GIVE ME CHALLENGES! Word Of Advice: REMAIN STRONG ZUTARIANS. DON'T GIVE UP ZUTARA! – Bloodrops and Teardrops **


	6. Lips

**Hey Hey Hey! I think I have writer's block. :-[. This sucks, I just finished my Artist's Block and **_**now **_**I got writer's block. I have thought two days straight now to come up with this drabble. Narrator At The End Of Commercials: **_**To help a writer in need give them challenges or ideas. Warning, these may cause frustration, chunks of hair flying everywhere, or vomiting. **_**–pic of me pouting- I'm sure most of you have heard of the new episode Nightmares and Daydreams well I decided to write a drabble on that and here it is. ****REVIEW!**

ZKZKZKZZKZKZKZZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

At The Fire Nation Palace

Mai and Ty Lee sat next to each other as Azula was telling them their plan to slaughter their enemies during the war. It has been at least a week since Zuko has left Azula to look for his mother.

"We will try to pry out information from-. Mai?" Azula said looking puzzled. Mai had a blush crept upon her face and she had this look as if she had been daydreaming and in fact she was. She was daydreaming about Zuko. The kiss both Mai and Zuko would someday share. All the details and their surroundings. The heat and softness of Zuko's lips against her cold ones. "Mai!"

"Huh, what?!" Mai shot up. "Pay attention!" Azula yelled at her. Ty Lee giggled.

At The Avatar's Camp

It was a late night. The whole Gaang was drowsy and cranky. When they got back from doing their daily deeds they settled into their heads into their pillows dreaming nothing but sweet dreams… except for Zuko. He was sweating and panting. In his dream Mai was chasing him while she was putting on lip stick and when she finally caught him and pinned him down she put her lips against Zuko's. Zuko started to sweat even more but not because it was a good thing, that kiss made it more into a nightmare. Mai's cold hard lips against his warm ones. All the details and their surroundings. Katara walked into Zuko's room and saw him twisting and turning and immediately ran to him.

"Zuko! Wake up Zuko!" Katara yelled. Zuko woke up so horrified of the dream that he shot up in bed, grabbed Katara by the nape of her neck and kissed her and she kissed him back. Zuko moaned. She had moist, soft lips.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

**REVIEW!!!! GIVE ME CHALLENGES! ****I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KEEP WRITING.**


	7. Dimples

**Thank You for who ever reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy!**

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZZKKZK

Katara's P.O.V.

Ever since Zuko joined our team he never smiled, laughed or even gave a simple smirk. I think most of us have tried to (except Sokka) make him smile. Aang makes it really obvious that he tries to make him smile but Zuko just furrows his eyebrows and walks away. I laugh at it every time. Toph has gotten in a few fights with him and let him win so he could show his famous smirk but he didn't. Even Momo tried doing some funny tricks but Zuko just pushed him away, so today it's my turn to try to make his frown turn upside down.

"Hey Zuko" I sat down next to him. He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hi?... What do you want?"

I thought for a second. "I want you to smile because you never do." Zuko rolled his eyes. That kind of pissed me off. "Look, I'm sick of everybody trying to make me smile and they never succeed so why don't you just leave."

"Hmph! Fine then. I guess I will!" I said crossing my arms and getting up. Just as I was about to take my second step I tripped on something and fell right on my face. I groaned. Something startled me. The sound of laughing, the sound of…_ Zuko_ laughing. I looked at him. He was clutching his stomach and had a blush on his face but something else caught my eye. Were they, _dimples_? Yeah they were. Zuko had dimples and I never knew. He looked really cute with those dimples. I felt an urge to giggle because I could just imagine the look of my face when I fell but I didn't giggle.

"Stop laughing and help me up!" I said to Zuko. After a few more moments of hearing Zuko's laugh die down and those adorable dimples fading away he handed me his hand. Instead of getting up I pulled him down and he fell on top of me.

"What was that for?!" Zuko said blushing at the position we were in. I had nothing to say to him so I just went with what my mind had to say.

"You look really cute with dimples." I said with a blush. Zuko smiled.

"So do you."

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

**People with dimples you are so lucky. I wish I had dimples! –pouts-**


End file.
